Auschwitz
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: They could only wish that the tragedy won't repeat again. GerPan. Auschwitz-Birkenau.


**Konnichiwa! This is my third story in english and my first with this pairing, but I just love them, they're very sweet. **

**Well, this story wasn't corrected by anybody but me so I'm sorry if there are any faults or something because I'm spanish, not english and my english is not that good... **

**This is story talks about the Auschwitz museum in Poland, I went there in June so everything I wrote here is true, I saw it :)**

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine :( **_

_**Warning: Fluff and mild yaoi. **_

**I hope you like it :) **

* * *

**Auschwitz**

Kiku opened the book and began to read. Ludwig's house was quiet, a perfect place for someone who adored the calm.

"Liebe..." Kiku's boyfriend said when he entered the room. "Can we speak, please?" Kiku closed the book and stood up walking to his partner.

"Is something wrong?" the Japanese asked. The German shook his head and smiled a bit. "You're worrying me with that face..."

"There's no need to worry, I just wanted to ask you if you would accompany me to somewhere tomorrow morning." Kiku nodded and took Ludwig hands in his own.

"Where?"

"You'll now..." and then the German kissed Japan, just a chaste kiss in the cheek, the Japanese man even more worried about the unusual coldness in his lover. He sighed and returned to the couch were he was reading his book.

…...

It was very early in the morning. It was six o'clock, the two lovers were already in the way to somewhere in the German's car. Kiku was struggling to not fall sleep, and Ludwig was seeing that. He caressed Kiku's hair and smiled.

"You don't have to stay awake you know, you can sleep 'till we get there." Kiku yawned and shook his head.

"But Ludwig-san..."

"Sleep, you have at least five hours until we get there" Kiku frowned but closed his eyes, and minutes after he was already sleeping. Ludwig stared and the lonely road in front of him, thinking about the place they were going.

_¿Am I prepared for this? I hope I won't break down, I don't want Kiku to see it if that happens, maybe it wasn't the best idea to ask him to come, maybe I should do this alone, but... I think I will need him, for his support. He still doesn't know where we are going, I just hope he doesn't get angry at me when he sees where I am bringing him. _

Ludwig sighed trying to forget about his worries,and trying to reassure himself that he was prepared for what was going to come. Five hours later they were parking in a car park in front of a museum. It was already open but during winter there were only a few tourists going there. He looked at Kiku who was still peacefully sleeping with his head tilted to a side. Ludwig smiled to himself while he shook Kiku to wake him. The Japanese man slowly opened his eyes and looked around only to see his german lover with a sad smile. Kiku smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss. They kissed until Germany broke it and stroked his lover's cheek.

"We arrived..." muttered Ludwig. Kiku looked out of the window and read the museum's name.

"The state museum Auschwitz-Birkenau..." after reading it he stared at his lover worried. "What are we doing here?..." He was not aggressive, his voice was worried.

"I'm sorry..." apologized the German. "I wanted to come here to see what I did after so many years... I'm sorry I brought you here but I think I will need someone by my side while seeing all the horrible things my people invented." murmured nervously. Kiku stroked Germany's cheek and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Don't worry, okay? I'm here with you. But you could have told me that we were coming here. I wouldn't have minded coming with you." he kissed him briefly and grabbing his jacket he got out of the car like Germany. The two of them walked to the museum, hand in hand. There were a few tourists inside, everyone was wearing thick jackets, scarves and gloves. The weather outside was really cold. Kiku put on his scarf and adjusted his gloves while Germany put a winter hat on the Japanese head. Germany smiled at his lover looking at how cute he was wearing that.

"Look at you, you are like a snowman" the German laughed. "You look really cute." he said while he put on his own gloves. Japan smiled and blushed. Germany walked to one of the windows were a woman was waiting and with the little Polish he knew he managed to get two tickets paying with zlotys that he brought. Germany grabbed Japan's hand and they walked out of the building starting his tour in Auschwitz I.

Every building Germany saw reminded him of that time, when he felt like he was on top of the world, that he would win the war. All of those dreams shattered soon, when he realized that he had lost the war it was too late, his country was already destructed. He lowered his head and sighed. He told himself to be strong but walking in there reminded him of how he stared at the Jews, how his people insulted them and killed them. Back then he was so proud to be German, to be Arian. He felt Kiku tighten his grip in his hand. He stared at him to see the Japanese man smiling at him. They entered into a building. Inside the building were different rooms with different exhibitions. There was one room that shocked them. Inside there were tones of hair, of human hair. Ludwig felt a horrible sensation at his stomach and his eyes filled with tears. Kiku gulped as he stared at the large amounts of hair.

"Look at what I did..." sobbed the German. "This is just horrible. And I didn't do anything to stop it... I was so blind." Kiku hugged the taller man and tried to calm him. They walked out of the building and continued their tour, stopping once in a while to read a panel or to see something. After they saw Auschwitz I they exited and caught a bus to Auschwitz II- Birkenau. The German had a gloomy face and Kiku didn't blame him, after seeing those thing even he was sad. He knew that his ally did this during the war but he never saw a Concentration Camp, he couldn't even imagine how was it. Germany preferred not to watch too many historical films about Second World War, they reminded him of his dark past, when his brother's country disappeared.

In the bus there were also a couple of Americans. They were talking about how they won the war, about how proud they were of their country. Japan lowered his head, remembering how he lost the war, he didn't let Germany's hand go. The finally arrived at Birkenau. The entrance, known as the gate of the death, was welcoming them, the weather seemed colder there. Birkenau was bigger than Auschwitz, a lot bigger. The gas chambers were destroyed, only the roof could be seen. There were lots of barracks, and they could enter to one. Ludwig walked with his head down, ashamed of what his people did. After a long hour they were back to the car. Inside the car it was warm, so Kiku and Ludwig could take out his jackets and scarves. Germany was still tense and Kiku grabbed his hand, stroking it to reassure the German.

"I was a commander at a camp in Germany, at Dachau. When I invaded Poland I made him work at various camps, he worked in Treblinka and Auschwitz. I only visited his camps once and he was desperate, he begged me to take him out of there but I refused... If I only knew what he was seeing, what he felt... Treblinka was worse than Auschwitz. It was not a concentration camp... It was an extermination camp... The people who went there died intermediately, they didn't work, they didn't have the chance to survive... It's so horrible that my people created this." tears began to fall from the German eyes. Japan hugged him tightly, feeling his pain.

They could only wish that the tragedy won't repeat again.

**The end**

* * *

Reviews?

_**Sayonaraa**_


End file.
